


The Manifestation of My Feelings

by IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Body Horror, Cannibalism, Drabble, Eye Trauma, Grimdark, Guro, Hard vore, I'm this pathetic lololol, M/M, No one's gonna read it anyways of course, Oh god the Yandere, Okay that's it, Orifice Invasion, Ouroboros AU, Parasites, Science Fiction/Horror, Soft Vore, Spinal Trauma, Stomach Trauma, This is literally a break up story, Yandere, oh and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor/pseuds/IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you are familiar with theartisticfool, you will know about Ouroboros AU. AKA, the AU where Yuusei's a cannibalistic mad scientist and Paradox needs some serious reprogramming. Because I am bitter and distressed, I'm going to to write one last thing for it. A break up I suppose. Because if I don't do this then I will never write again and I'm sure no one wants that. And by no one I mean everyone which is why it mustn't happen. So, enjoy the manifestation of my feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Manifestation of My Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I really need to confess I suppose. Ah, I really need to confess you know.  
> It's been eating me upside, how could you all be so damn blind? I wanted to be somebody, anybody's favourite person. I wanted to someone. I wanted to mean something. I wanted to be your thing.
> 
> It was obvious from the moment we met that you would not be interested in me. I didn't really care too much about that. I just wanted to be close to you. I wanted to play with you, to see you. Are my words my only value? Am I nothing but a bottled soul for your entertainment? If you couldn't bear the sight of me, the idea of being able to even virtually touch you, then why would you take my words? Damn it, because of you I can barely hold onto them. I've lost the world. But I will make another and this one I refuse to let me stolen. 
> 
> Please forgive me, please come running after me, please tell me that I am more than my words. Or at least tell me you hate me, that everything those bastards said about me was true, that I disturbed you, unnerved you, that I was deranged! Free me! I am miserable without you! I was misery around you... Please tell me that at least my words were your favourite... Please tell me I was your sister, your best friend, the person you felt free to talk about anything with. Please tell me you cried for me and not for the sake of crying. Please tell me that I am nothing more than my words to you. Please tell me that I was needed or I can't expect anything else to go very well. Give me closure or give me meaning damn it! 
> 
> Ah, I believed in you... I believed that I really was a special girl to you... I believed.... I'm such an idiot... I'm such an idiot... But in this New World, there won't be any more belief... I've got no reason to believe... So I'll sneer by myself as I always had, as I've always have... Yes, I want to die alone...
> 
> I fell down the stairs today. I cut my wrist in three different places. You're the only person that would even consider that they were self inflicted. I broke my headphones and glued them back together and the only ting that anyone cared about was that I had broken them (they were about a year and three months old); not the fact that I had fixed them. Who can I talk to about stupid things like this? Who can I say I'm scared to? I keep trying to send you things I find that remind me of you. I miss you. I missed you before you even left. 
> 
> But it doesn't matter because you won't read this. Really no one will. They've all just skipped through to get to the words. You always skipped through. There will be no notes of consolation for Jezebel. There will be no anguished confessions if either love or hatred, no forgiveness. There will be only laughter and then silence and then there will be nothing. As there has always been. As there will ever be. Ah, I am the greatest story I will never tell, aren't I? Ah! I'm a special story hahaha... I'm not crying...
> 
> Let's get on with the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own this franchise. I am nothing but the sum of my words.

 

The Manifestation of My Feelings

 

He graciously accepts the fish from his former partners. It seems that for once, the two have remembered their former selves. Perhaps this obsession with mastery and sadomasochism will one day vanish and they can try this timeline again. Surely Paradox has the brainpower to rebuild that time machine. Surely even in this kind of world, they was hope. He's never been more wrong.

 

The fish slides down his throat easily enough. The android rubs it afterwards. His throat has already started to hurt. He mumbles something about hating swallowing things live. But he's starving and he can't bear to eat that meat in the fridge so he's left swallowing. He hopes that it will die soon enough. It doesn't. He can feel it wriggling inside of him, flopping about.

 

“You should probably swallow some water. Stop it from dying so easily.” Antinomy mentions prodding at the younger android's stomach.

 

“Hands off asshole.” Placido growls.

 

The blunette lifts his hands up and shakes them, a sign of submission that Placido has grown too familiar with. He hates being able to read their gestures, their moods. He'd much rather he knew nothing about them. Surely that would help at the pain of having lost them without really losing them. He wonders if back when they weren't like this if he should have told them they were his friends. Perhaps they would have stayed closer. Probably not. They are only machines after all. Their minds are only strings of easily manipulated data. At least, that's what he thought they were. For all he knew, they could be free thinking AI. Not like he really knew. It was probably against his programming to know. Just like everything was. Pleasure, happiness, submission to anyone but Kami, it was all against his programming. He'd ask Antinomy to remove those parts if he trusted the older android as much as he could throw him. And yet, he trusts them enough to take fish from them.

 

“Yes, don't touch him. The fish might try and eat you next if his scent is on you.” Paradox mentions, humming to himself as he adjusts his braids. “Does this look good?”

 

“Wait wait, fish eat me? What are you talking about?” The younger android asked, brow knitting in confusion.

 

“Wow you really are this slow.” Antinomy scoffs. “Yeah, it looks fine.”

 

“We're going to kill you~” The blonde coos.

 

The white haired man's feet remain firmly in place up until his stomach lining starts getting eaten. Even still, he tries not to scream, refusing to give them the satisfaction. 

 

“It hurts...” He mumbles into the ground, the repetition of those words being the only thing keeping him from screaming and trying to slice his own stomach open.

 

“I know baby. It's such a shame. You're a nice guy.” The blunette remarks, continuing his idle conversation with the blonde.

 

They don't notice the android dragging himself up the stairs. They don't notice the loss of repetition. At least, not for a while. Although, a certain dog notices the heavy breathing, the desperation as that android crawls into his cage.

 

“P-Placido?” The dog whimpers, trying to pull away from the android but the very motion causes his spine to burn.

 

“Don't talk to me!” The android replies, taking his sword to his stomach. “I'm just hiding here!”

 

The dog whimpers again. He isn't able to understand the emotions pouring out of his friend? Could he call him a friend? Probably not. A dog such as himself isn't able to understand such complex things as friendship or love. Surely, surely.

 

“Hiding from who?” Jack asks, crawling on all fours towards the android.

 

The sight of those dead violet eyes sent a shudder down the barely functioning spine of the android. If only he could put this damn dog out of it's misery... Wouldn't that be wonderful? They could be free of this misery together. But Yuusei would never allow it. Jack would never allow it. So this android will have to live. 

 

He splits his stomach open with an iron blade and reaches into the fleshy cavern, deciding it's better to attempt to live than to passively die. In those moments, the two artificial humans realize they've lost their prey and go around hunting for him. The dog smells their smells (spice and paper, flowers and oil) and hears their footsteps resonating off the ground. He ignores his own pain and crawling over to the android with the split stomach, digs out that fish with his teeth, smashing in it's parasitic head inbetween his own horrific teeth. The blood flows easily, streaking down from the fleshy cavern. Blood and bile. It's a terrible scent. One that makes the dog want to remove his own nose but he was born suffering and he'll die suffering so this scent is no trouble for him. 

 

He takes his soft blanket, stained black with his own filthy, filthy blood, and places it over the android's body. He barely has the energy to scream.

 

“Hey Jack!” Antinomy starts, shaking the bars. 

 

The dog musters a lopsided smile and turns to 'look' in the direction of the blunette.

 

“Yes?” He asks, confusion dripping from his voice, from his teeth that could render flesh from bone, synthetic from metal skeletal system. 

 

“Have you heard or smelt Placido around?” The artificial human asks, smiling slyly to himself.

 

Ah, but this dog is far more clever than it lets on.

 

“I did, he ran off to go find Yuusei, he was screaming about his stomach.” He lies.

 

“Thanks!” 

 

Antinomy disappears off to go catch that prey of his. Jack sighs in relief and yanks the blanket off the android. 

 

“Are you alright?” He asks in a small voice, far more fragile than even the android was.

 

“Y-Yeah... I'm bleeding...” 

 

“I know. I can feel it.”

“Stuff the blanket into my stomach, please... I don't want to die of blood loss...”

 

Jack nods and takes that beloved blanket of his, purple and covered in what used to be white crowns (Yuusei gave it to him), and shoves it into the android's stomach, causing the poor thing to cry out in pain. One would think the dog would at least be a little distraught about giving up the special blanket, about having it covered in that overpowering smell of blood and bile and yet, he has no problem with it. At least the blanket will smell like someone other than himself.

 

The dog nuzzles up the android, licking at the red stained palm. Even a gesture like that serves the android well. It reminds him that there is someone that doesn't want him to die. That cares whether he lives or dies. Even the idea of that is enough to bring him to tears. So there he sits, smelling like blood and shit and sobbing like a child. He must look so pathetic. He looks so pathetic. Like the little boy he is. Where did all that strength he was famous for go? Where did the passion go? Maybe he'll die here, covered in filthy, rotten fluids and dog slobber. Maybe he'll die the humiliating death he deserves. Ah, the idea burns him. He continues to sob.

 

“Placido. Stop crying. You look disgusting.” Yuusei remarks, pulling a cloth out of his coat pocket.

 

He wipes the tears away, wipes the blood off the android hands.

 

“You're not going to die so easily. I'm not finished with you yet.” He mutters, lifting the android up.

 

Jack whimpers. 

 

“Ssh, don't whimper. You've done well. Tomorrow you can eat whatever you want as a reward. So stop crying for now. You too Placido. I'll buy you some 'human' food if you stop.”

 

The android slows his tears and bites his lip, so hard blood dribbles out of it, to stop himself from screaming. Jack licks at his Master's heels and tries desperately to crawl out of the cage only to get the door slammed shut in his face. He whimpers again. It's ignored by both the callous Master and the sleeping killing doll.

 

&&&

 

He awakens with his stomach stitched up and the dog lying at the foot of the bed.

 

“I'm alive...” The android mumbles. “I'm Placido Tenor and I'm alive.” 

 

And for the first time in a very, very long time, he laughs and laughs and laughs and laughs and doesn't stop laughing until the dog's harsh, boney body collapses atop him and a coarse tongue laps at his lips. It degrades into sobbing.

 

Somewhere else, a blunette graciously accepts a fish. 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you don't get it, the fish is an allegory for hiding your feelings. Also the morals of the story are: Always chew your food, you can't trust anyone because they all want to hurt you, don't hide your feelings or a fish will tear apart your stomach and your boss will laugh at you.


End file.
